


subtlety (and the lack thereof)

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Other, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Will is unsure of his relationship to Mike. He decides to step past the confusing subtleties.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	subtlety (and the lack thereof)

“Do you want to kiss me?” Will asks.

Mike startles, dropping her pencil. She blinks. “What?”

Will shrugs and repeats himself. “I don’t know. It just seems sometimes like you don’t. Want to, that is.” He shrinks back a bit, grateful for the book-ladened table between them.

“I didn’t— I wasn’t— I do! I do want to kiss you. All the time, actually.” She blushes.

“Oh.” A smile grows on Will’s face. “Why haven’t you? I’ve given you plenty of opportunities.”

“You have?” She frantically scans her memory for such an incident.

“Yeah. Not very subtly, either.” He pauses and looks at her meaningfully. “...like right now... if you want.”

“Oh.” Mike clears the table with a sweep of her arm and climbs across it. On all fours, she ducks her face to meet Will’s. They hang there a moment, an inch apart.

Will closes his eyes and kisses her.


End file.
